Tsukamaeteite
by Gaillen's Mirror
Summary: [Please Hold] Life runs fast and leaves no time for regrets. One has to reflect and decide their path. The path she walks was laid before she lived. There is no turing back, so run...run with Life!


Disclaimer: _Sailor Moon and all related topics belong to Naoki Takeuchi and Dic/Toei Animation. The song Tsukamaeteite is property of Sunrise Enterprises and Nagoya TV. Taken from the Ronin Warriors anime. It translates roughly to Please Hold._

A/N: _Throughout life, you are almost guaranteed many choices that you will have to make. Some are indeed simple, some are more difficult. And you will make many decisions. Some right, some wrong. Some will be made for you and some will not be made at all. It is not one decision that leads to where you are now. A lifetime of correct decisions can lead to a disastrous end and vice versa. Do only what you think is right and not what others think of you._

* * *

Tsukamaeteite

She felt cold and lonely in the gathering darkness of twilight, even though the street was thoroughly crowded with people heading home after a long day. There was no one there to console her. She stopped on the street and ran her fingers gently over the display glass of a small café. Sighing heavily, she turned and made her way to the park a short distance away. Surprisingly people crowded into the park finding places to sit in front of a temporary stage. She stood somewhat in the shadows as she listened to the opening notes of a song. A woman with short black hair was on the stage singing to the music.

_Answer soon lovingly as I don't understand  
Still love game only trembling  
Short night ends The city awakens  
Enough noise to break two people's dreams_

She didn't wait to hear the rest of the song and left the crowded park, knowing that she would find no peace there. Her feet carried her to the Tokyo Tower. She climbed into the elevator slowly. Placing her hands against the glass of the elevator, she leaned her forehead against it and cried. No one was in the lift with her, she was all alone. Somewhere in her mind she heard the song filtering across distance and time. It was a song both from her memory and from the park.

_How long and far I want to be with you  
That's what I'm wishing  
Passing days will take  
This frail couple there_

Why? Why? She screamed though the tears and pounded her fists against the heavy glass. Everything changed. Why did it all have to change? The fight was over they had defeated Queen Metallia, and Ann and Ail. They had all hoped for peace and had gained it even if it was not to last. Now the little girl from the future had arrived and everything had changed. She wasn't even too sure where her heart belonged. She was tired and confused. Tired of all the battles, of the continual fighting, of feeling unsure.

_Nee Please hold this straying me  
There aren't enough words  
In those eyes_

_How much can I later make up to myself  
Can it be discovered, love's meaning  
In the passing days, I see tomorrow  
Suddenly there's so much silence_

She stepped from the elevator onto the floor of Tokyo Tower's observation deck. Stars blinked down from the dark blue sky as the lights of Tokyo reached up to the night sky in envy of its beautiful, smaller cousins. She walked over to the north side of the observation deck and watched the northern star wink, as if knowing it was the brightest and biggest of all the stars. She felt like a star. Small and bright, but indiscernible in the bright lights of others. Time was slowing down, coming to a stand still and she was all alone.

_Console my tired back  
Someday I'll forget_

_Nee Please hold this lost me  
Now, what promises from  
That heart_

_How long and far I want to be with you  
That's what I'm wishing  
Passing days will take  
This frail couple where_

Now it felt like everything was falling away from her. Leaving her. The world crumbled beneath her feet. Almost everything had been torn from her hands and, for all her power; she didn't even have the strength to hold on to it all. She shook her head and returned to the elevator. She had to be strong, as much for her sake as for everyone else's. The elevator's doors moved back with a ping and it was open to the beautiful and peaceful sky.

_Nee Please hold this straying me  
There aren't enough words  
In those eyes_

_Nee Please hold this lost me  
Now, what promises from  
That heart_

And she was running.

And Sailor Moon was running.

And Usagi was running.


End file.
